


Oh Little Brother

by undernightlight



Series: Gays in Space [26]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Found Family, Hikaru Sulu has a farm, M/M, Uncle Pavel Chekov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight
Summary: On leave, Hikaru goes home to his husband and daughter, and brings Pavel along with him.
Relationships: Ben Sulu/Hikaru Sulu, Pavel Chekov & Demora Sulu, Pavel Chekov & Hikaru Sulu
Series: Gays in Space [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/951465
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Oh Little Brother

Being planet-side with his family was normally a relaxing break from the Enterprise, and though he was very much enjoying being on a break, mandatory or otherwise, it was a little less relaxing. Not to say he wasn't having fun, he was having a wonderful time - and finally actually getting some time to himself - but it was a little more tiring to have two kids around. And by two kids, he meant Demora and Pavel. 

Every single person aboard the Enterprise was family, but there were a few crew members that were closer to being siblings than just cousins, and Ensign Pavel Chekov was one of the closest people to him. There was something about the young officer that drew everyone to be enamoured by him, and Hikaru had complete love for his little brother Pavel.

Inviting Pavel to come along with him and his family was an easy decision. Only once before had Pavel met his family, but it was clear that Demora adored him. Ben was happy to let Pavel come along - he liked the kid too - and so Pavel accompanied Hikaru on the shuttle to their farm. 

Hikaru sat on the front porch, looking out and watching Pavel and Demora play in the grass, shouting and laughing. It was a wonderful sight, and he couldn't help but smile. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, and he looked up and saw Ben stood there, mirroring his own smile.

"She really loves him already, doesn't she?" Ben said, taking a seat beside his husband. Hikaru laughed and took Ben's hand. "I mean, who could blame her, he brought her candy and a stuffed teddy. Heck I love him, he's been nothing but a delight."

"Don't get any ideas." They laughed together, watching the young ones running around the yard, Pavel chasing Demora around, arms outstretched. When he caught her, he picked her up and swung her around in his arms, making monster sounds, before falling backwards into the grass and dirty. A squeal escaped from Demora, and the two men on the porch chuckled, their smiles growing. “Thank you for letting him come,” Hikaru continued, “I’m sure you were excited for some alone time with me while I’m back, and so am I, but I knew Pavel had nowhere else to go, and Demora has been asking to see him again, so it just seemed to make sense.”

“Hey, it’s fine, you know that. He’s family to you, just like me and Dem, and so he’s always welcome. Like I said, he’s great, and I have to admire anyone who can keep up with her.” Pavel and Demora were back to running around the grass, laughing between spoken words; clearly there was some make-believe story they were missing out on, all the way up on their porch.

“He really is great.”

Hikaru had been proud of many things in his life, but there were very few things and people that truly were, without a doubt, etched into his soul. Ben and Demora were two, of course, but Pavel sat in there with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet ^_^
> 
> I honestly thing Pav would be such a sweet uncle to Demora, and would totally spoil her rotten.


End file.
